creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Licht im Ozean
"Es war einmal... nein... so würde jemand beginnen, der beabsichtigt, ein Märchen zu erzählen. Dabei ist das, was ich zu berichten habe, nichts als die reine Wahrheit. Die Wahrheit in ihrer Urform. Selbst heute, nach all den vergangenen Jahren, jagt es mir noch immer einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken, sobald ich an jenen Tag zurückdenke. Ein Tag, welcher mein Leben derart geprägt hat, sodass im Nachhinein nichts mehr so war wie zuvor. Ein Tag, welcher die Ketten meines Verstandes gesprengt hat. Ich habe nie auch nur ein Wort darüber mit jemand gesprochen... bis heute. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals begreifen werde, was an jenem Tag und in jener Nacht auf hoher See wirklich vorgefallen war. Doch beginnen wir ganz von vorne. Dazu müssen wir eine Reise in die Vergangenheit machen... Es war der 20. Juli des Jahres 1999, als ich am Hafen der kleinen Stadt Williston Bay, an der Ostküste der Vereinigten Staaten, meinen heiß ersehnten Sommerurlaub antrat. Seit jeher spürte ich eine innere Verbundenheit zum Meer und für mich gab es absolut nichts Schöneres und auch nichts Entspannenderes, als sich eine kleine Yacht zu mieten und damit für einige Tage dem stressigen Alltag des normalen Lebens zu entfliehen. Nun stand ich dort also am Yachthafen und besah mir diese Schönheit von Yacht, die in den nächsten Tagen mein treuer und auch einziger Freund sein würde. Man konnte die frische Farbe erkennen, das Schmuckstück war niegelnagelneu. Am Bug glänzte der Name "Queen of Waves" in einem wunderschönen Dunkelblau auf. Ich konnte meine Freude kaum fassen, dass ich gerade dieses Prachtstück bekommen hatte und das in der Touristensaison. Noch am Nachmittag desselben Tages verließ die Queen of Waves mit mir an Bord den Hafen von Williston Bay und fuhr auf den schier unendlichen Ozean hinaus. Für mich persönlich war es von enormer Wichtigkeit, dass ich soweit von der Zivilisation hinfortkomme, wie nur irgend möglich, denn ich wollte die Freiheit genießen. Die Freiheit, die man nur auf dem Ozean erfahren kann und zwar fernab jeglicher Probleme. Hier draußen gab es keine Probleme, hier konnte niemand etwas von mir wollen, hier konnte mich niemand erreichen und stören. Es muss gegen 18 Uhr gewesen sein, als plötzlich ein Ruck durch das Schiff ging und der Motor mit einem Male zu stottern begann und schließlich völlig seinen Dienst quittierte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt geriet ich keineswegs in Panik, hatte ich technische Aussetzer doch schon öfters bei meinen Bootsfahrten erlebt und immer konnte ich das Probleme schnell wieder beheben. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Seekarte und stellte erstaunt fest, dass ich mich an einem besonders tiefen Punkt des Atlantischen Ozean befand. Ich wollte mir die Stimmung durch diese, in meinen Augen, kleine Komplikation nicht trüben lassen und daher beschloss ich prompt, dass ich die Reparatur auf den morgigen Tag verschieben würde und ich erst einmal an dieser Stelle verweilen würde. Ich ging gelassen unter Deck und nahm mir eine Dose Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, ging dann wieder an Deck und legte mich entspannt auf die Sonnenliege. Nachdem ich lautstark einige Schlucke genommen hatte, begann ich langsam, den Blick gen blauem Himmel gewandt, wegzudösen. Lange hielt dieser Zustand jedoch nicht an und schneller als erwartet fiel ich in einen Tiefschlaf. Es muss gegen 0:15 Uhr gewesen sein, so genau weiß ich es nach all den Jahren nicht mehr, als ich aus meinem Schlaf erwachte. Es war kein natürliches Erwachen, vielmehr riss mich das monotone Klopfgeräusch aus meinen Träumen. Zunächst begriff ich gar nicht was los war, ich musste erst meine Orientierung wiedererlangen. Als ich dies recht schnell geschafft hatte, lauschte ich in die Stille. Ja, in die Stille, denn nun war nichts mehr zu vernehmen und für einen Moment dachte ich darüber nach, dass das Geräusch womöglich noch eine Nachwirkung aus einem Traum gewesen sein könnte. Schnell wurde ich jedoch eines Besseren belehrt, denn urplötzlich und wie aus dem Nichts setzte es wieder ein. Ein monotones und rythmisches Klopfen: Tock,Tock,Tock. Es setzte immerzu im absolut synchronen Dreiertakt ein: Tock, Tock, Tock -Stille- Tock Tock Tock. Fieberhaft versuchte ich den Ursprung zu ergründen, wurde jedoch nicht fündig. Als ich jedoch unter Deck ging wurde das Klopfen intensiver, bis mir plötzlich ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Was auch immer dieses Klopfgeräusch verursachte, befand sich direkt unter der Yacht. Es klopfte von unten gegen den Boden. Ich wurde etwas nervös und war mit dieser Situation überfordert. Ich war kein unerfahrener Anfänger, der seine erste Seereise unternahm, doch so etwas hatte ich zuvor noch nie erlebt. Ich versuchte die Situation logisch einzuschätzen und ließ die verschiedensten Theorien durch meinen Kopf schnellen. Bin ich vielleicht auf ein Riff gelaufen? Aber wie sollte das möglich sein? Laut Instrumenten bin ich seit Versagen des Motors nicht sonderlich weit von meinem Kurs abgekommen und befand mich nach wie vor über einer Untiefe des Atlantiks. Ob vielleicht ein Wal oder Delphin der Auslöser dieses Klopfgeräusches war? Aber ein monotones und gleichbleibendes Geräusch, dass in rythmischen Sequenzen gegen die Unterseite der Yacht einwirkt, nein, das kann doch nicht von einem normalen Tier sein. So überflog ich gedanklich noch so einige Theorien, bis ich mich schließlich entschloss dem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu gehen. Da ich schon immer gerne auf alles vorbereitet war, ja, auch auf mögliche Schäden an der Unterseite meines Schiffes, die behoben werden müssen, hatte ich meine Taucherausrüstung natürlich mit an Bord. Wohl war mir dabei allerdings nicht, mitten in der Nacht in der stockfinsteren See zu tauchen. Ich hatte zwar eine Taschenlampe für solche Fälle, aber die pechschwarze Finsternis des Ozeans würde diesen schwachen Strahl vermutlich aufsaugen wie ein gigantisches schwarzes Loch die Materie verschlingt. Doch ich wollte einfach nicht bis zum Morgen warten, denn wenn es wirklich ein gefährlicher Schaden war, ging bis dahin wertvolle Zeit verloren. Einige Minuten später stand ich an der Reling, komplett in Tauchermontur, die Sauerstoffflasche angeschlossen und ließ den Strahl meiner Taschenlampe über die Oberfläche des dunklen Ozeans gleiten. Was würde mich dort unten erwarten? Sollte ich vielleicht zuvor doch die Küstenwache anfunken und Bericht erstatten? Ich entschloss mich dagegen, denn ich wollte nicht unnötig Wirbel um nichts machen. Es war nichts zu erkennen, man hörte nur das Brechen der Wellen, als sie sanft gegen die Außenwand der Yacht schlugen und natürlich mittendrin das monotone Klopfgeräusch. Ich dachte mir: Jetzt oder nie und ließ mich vornüber ins Wasser fallen. Mit einem platschenden Geräusch tauchte ich in diese pechschwarze und mir unbekannte Welt ein. Es war nicht das Geringste zu erkennen, nur Schwärze in ihrer tiefsten Form. Die Taschenlampe hatte ich schnell wieder parat und knipste sie ein. Es war wie ich es vermutet hatte, das Schwarz der Tiefe verschlang den Strahl schon nach wenigen Metern. Ich ertastete die Bootswand und ließ mich dann tiefer gleiten, bis ich das Ende erreicht hatte. Unter mir gab es jetzt nur noch die endlose und unheimliche Tiefe. Ich leuchtete die Unterseite der Yacht nun frontal an und erneut durchfuhr mich ein kalter Schauer. Eben nicht weil ich etwas unerwartetes erblickt hätte, nein, gerade deshalb, weil ich überhaupt nichts sehen konnte. Da war rein gar nichts unter der Yacht. Ich tauchte weiter unter die Mitte des Schiffs und tastete mich an der Unterseite entlang. Nichts.....gar nichts. Nichts was auf etwas hingewiesen hätte, das auf den Ursprung der Klopfgeräusche zu führen wäre. Weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Verdutzt schwenkte ich die Taschenlampe hin und her und rundherum. Da war weit und breit nichts auszumachen. Ich entschloss mich wieder aufzutauchen und mir morgen weiter Gedanken darum zu machen. Ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich doch sehr erleichtert war, dass dort keine Schäden zu sehen waren und auch sonst nichts was in irgendeiner Art und Weise bedrohlich gewesen wäre. Ich tastete mich an der Außenwand der Yacht weiter nach oben, gleich musste die Wasseroberfläche kommen. Ein letzter Blick nach unten und....moment...was zum Teufel ist das denn? Ich blickte nach unten. Sehr schwach und kaum sichtbar war dort ein leuchtender weißer Punkt in der Tiefe. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Eines war zu diesem Zeitpunkt klar: Ich war total erschöpft und das Bier was ich vor einigen Stunden zu mir genommen hatte, hatte seine Wirkung auch nicht verfehlt, wo ich doch ohnehin kaum etwas vertrage. War es Einbildung? Eine Halluzination? Natürlich war es das, aber....Moment. Es wurde größer....nein...es wurde nicht größer...es kam näher. Ein helles gleißendes Licht, was aus der Tiefe des pechschwarzen Ozeans emporstieg und den nächtlichen Ozean in ein helles weißes Licht tauchte. Regungslos verharrte ich in meiner Position, mit einer Hand noch immer die Außenwand der Yacht festhaltend. So etwas hatte ich noch nie erlebt und gewiss war ich kein unbedarfter Mann und das Leben hatte mich schon so einige Male durch Situationen gehen lassen, die mich gefordert hatten. Doch so etwas war gänzlich neu. Das Licht wurde immer größer und größer, es war vielleicht noch 50 m entfernt. Es stieg aus der Tiefe empor, langsam, aber stetig. Nun war ich auch in der Lage mich wieder zu rühren. Ich merkte wie mir das Adrenalin in den Kopf schoss und ich wollte nur eines: Nach oben. So schnell ich konnte wandte ich meinen Blick von dem Licht ab und schwamm nach oben, einfach nur nach oben. Es kam mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, bis mein Kopf die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach und ich den klaren Sternenhimmel sehen konnte. Unverzüglich ergriff ich die Sprossen der Leiter und kletterte zurück auf die Yacht. Mein erster Blick, als ich oben angekommen war, galt natürlich der Wasseroberfläche. Diese war in gleißend helles Licht gehüllt. Ich stolperte zum Funkgerät und versuchte panisch einen Notruf abzusetzen: "Küstenwache, hier ist die Queen of Waves. Ich glaube ich habe hier ein Problem. Kann mich jemand verstehen?" Als Resonanz erfolgte nur ein Knistern und Rauschen. Ich wechselte eilig die Frequenz, doch das Ergebnis war dasselbe. Es war nichts zu machen. Ich eilte wieder an Deck und als ich mich gerade an die Reling begab und auf das Wasser schauen wollte, da ertönte wieder das klopfende Geräusch, nur diesmal war es viel intensiver. Mit jedem Klopfen schien es sich zu intensivieren. Das Schiff schien zu beben und zu vibrieren. Ich konnte mich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten und da geschah es. Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht, stolperte nach hinten und fiel über die Reling. Genau unter mir, knapp unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche, befand sich die Quelle des weißen Lichtes, bereit mich zu empfangen. Es gab wieder das platschende Geräusch als mein Körper auf die Wasseroberfläche schlug und in das kalte nächtliche Wasser eintauchte, geradewegs in das mysteriöse weiße Licht. Das Letzte woran ich mich erinnern konnte, war ein undefinierbares Summen, welches ertönte, als ich in das weiße Licht gesogen wurde... Ich schlug die Augen auf, die Sonne kitzelte meine Nase. Ich sah mich um. Ich lag auf meiner Liege, neben mir stand die Dose Bier. Ich blickte in den strahlend blauen Himmel, die Sonne blendete mich und ich ließ meinen Blick über das Meer schweifen. Ruhige See und nur eine leichte Brise schlug mir ins Gesicht. Noch nicht ganz bei mir wankte ich zur Reling und schaute hinunter ins Wasser. Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Es war also alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen. Ich musste lachen. Über mich und meine Naivität. Aber zugegeben, es war schon ein sehr intensiver Traum gewesen. Ich musste die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen haben, aber noch immer war ich sehr erschöpft. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich den Motor reparieren musste. Merkwürdigerweise ließen sich daran keine Schäden feststellen und als ich den Motor anließ, klappte es auf Anhieb. Theoretisch hätte ich meine Urlaubsfahrt fortsetzen können, doch irgendwie hatte ich nun das Bedürfnis wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu bekommen. Ich änderte also meinen Kurs und fuhr geradewegs die Strecke zurück, die ich gekommen bin. Die Fahrt verlief ohne weitere Komplikationen und am späten Nachmittag des gleichen Tages konnte ich in der Ferne die Küste sehen. Ich merkte erst dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, als ich mit dem Fernglas den Hafen ausmachen wollte. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht finden, verdammt. Ich besah meine Instrumente und laut diesen war ich exakt auf Kurs. Ich müsste vor mir die Hafeneinfahrt von Williston Bay sehen können. Doch die gab es einfach nicht und das war unmöglich. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ein paar Meilen weiter östlich, unweit eines kleinen Strandes, zu ankern und mich mit dem Beiboot an Land zu begeben. Ich war nervlich wirklich am Ende und wollte so schnell wie irgend möglich eine Straße finden, die mich nach Williston Bay führen würde. Dort würde ich dem Kerl, bei dem ich die Queen of Waves gemietet hatte, Bescheid geben und er könnte sich sein Schiff hier abholen. Ich ging also weiter an der Küste entlang. Nach einer Weile Fußmarsch erblickte ich in der Ferne die Segel einiger großer Schiffe. Riesige Segelschiffe und, der Herr sei gepriesen, eine kleine Stadt und einen Hafen in dem diese vor Anker lagen. Ich beschleunigte meinen Schritt. Es waren sicher noch einige Meilen. Ich wünschte mir, dass ein Wagen anhalten und mich bis in die Stadt mitnehmen würde. Doch genau da lag das Problem, es gab keine Autos und auch keine Straße, auf der diese hätten fahren können. Es dauerte noch insgesamt eine weitere Stunde, bis ich mit letzter Kraft die Ortschaft erreichte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war mir klar, dass etwas mit mir geschehen war, das irgendetwas mit mir gemacht wurde. Mir wurde auch klar, dass ich nicht nur von dem Licht im Ozean geträumt hatte. Mir war klar, dass nichts von alledem was passiert ist Einbildung war. Ich war an einem Punkt, an dem man mir meinen Wahnsinn an den Augen ablesen konnte, an dem mein Verstand vollständig versagte und jedes logische Denken aus meinem Kopf zu entweichen schien. Es lag nicht an den großen Segelschiffen hier im Hafen dieser Ortschaft, an denen die britische Flagge wehte und es lag nicht an den ganzen Menschen, die mich mit argwöhnischen Augen besahen und auch nicht an den auf mich zukommenden Soldaten in roter Uniform. Es lag einzig und allein an diesem kleinen Zeitungsjungen, dem meine ganze ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit galt. Mich interessierte nicht die Schlagzeile, die er lautstark bekannt gab, sondern vielmehr das Datum, welches am oberen rechten Ende der Zeitung prangerte. Jetzt wurde mir auch klar, wieso ich den Hafen von Williston Bay nicht sehen konnte. Im Jahr 1775 gab es diese Ortschaft ja noch gar nicht." Kategorie:Mittellang